1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator, and furthermore to an actuating member with the actuator and to an electric motor.
An operating mechanism of this type is advantageously used in heating, ventilation and air-conditioning systems for operating actuating members such as valves or gates and the like. An electric motor of the operating mechanism is controllable, for example, with a two-position controller, wherein the electric motor is switched on in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state, and the actuating member is operated in a first direction counter to the force of a resetting spring. In the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state, the electric motor is switched off so that the resetting spring operates the actuating members counter to the first direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known operating mechanisms of this type have the disadvantage that, when the electric motor is in the switched off state, relatively high speeds are generated by the resetting spring in the operating mechanism, due to which spurious mechanical vibrations and noises in particular occur.
A centrifugal brake for actuators with a resetting function is known from EP 297 453 A1, which can be coupled to a journal of a reduction stage. Damage to the actuator when a resetting spring is released is prevented by means of the centrifugal brake.
The object of the invention is to provide an actuator wherein a certain speed is not exceeded, so spurious mechanical vibrations and noises are prevented, and by means of its design takes up as little space as possible.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an operating mechanism for operating an actuating member, comprising an electric motor provided with a rotor, an energy store and a centrifugal brake, wherein the actuating member can be operated in a first direction of movement by means of the switched-on electric motor and in a second direction of movement by means of the energy store, and a brake body of the centrifugal brake is arranged on the rotor of the electric motor.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an actuating member with an operating mechanism in accordance with the first aspect of the invention.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a synchronous motor for an operating mechanism for operating an actuating member, comprising a rotor upon which a brake body of a centrifugal brake is arranged.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric motor for an operating mechanism in accordance with the first aspect of the invention.
Advantageous configurations will be evident from the dependent claims.